The present invention relates generally to devices for interrupting power distribution, and more particularly, to devices for temporarily short circuiting power storage and/or distribution equipment.
Devices for temporarily disabling electrical power infrastructure are known. For example, airplane deployed devices are known to disperse large numbers of carbon graphite filaments which short-circuit electrical power distribution equipment, such as transformers and switching stations. Such electrical power disruption devices deny certain undesired individuals access to electricity, while permitting electrical power to be later restored relatively quickly and inexpensively. It is desirable to provide improved electrical power disruption devices including effective deployment of conductive members and/or that may be ground deployable.